All From A Picture
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are on an adventure, when Hiccup saw something that scared him. Now it's up to Hiccup and Toothless to help this mysterious person get back to home. But will this mysterious person want to after their little adventure? Will Hiccup fall in love? Will Toothless be a matchmaker? Read to find out! R
1. The Meeting

Hi, guys! Its been a while! I have been having a writer's block for the past few months and couldn't think of anything! Which totally sucks! But now I came around and wrote this story! I gave credit to my best friend for introducing me to HiJack. I just can't believed I missed out on this! I mean, my friend was telling me how wonderful this is, but I was like, 'Whatever'. But now I'm like 'OMGS, how come I didn't know about this sooner!' Well, enjoy! And also this is my first crossover.

* * *

"Come on, Toothless! We're almost there!" called Hiccup. They were flying through the air on an adventure. Becuase Hiccup was bored and Toothless, being the obedient dragon he is, decided to follow. They flew to an unknown island and were now exploring it. It was a very cold island, that had snow in the summer and Hiccup couldn't get off the feeling that he was begin watched. Several times he looked behind him but couldn't see anyone. He kept walking after.

"Toothless, I don't like this place," Hiccup told Toothless, while trying to hide under Toothless. Toothless grunted in reply, trying to comfort Hiccup. That went on for a while until they heard a sound from behind them. They both turn around but didn't see anybody They kept walking. Until Hiccup looked down and saw something or someone under the ice.

"Toothless!" He yelled and Toothless turned to look at what Hiccup saw. He was shocked and began digging through the ice. Hiccup stepped back as to not get hit by flying ice particles that Toothless was cuasing by digging. Eventually Toothless dug a hole in the ice and put his face and hands in to get the person. He got him and dragged him towards Hiccup.

"Good job, Toothless! Let's bring him back with us so that we can treat him." Toothless nodded in agreement and but him on his back. Hiccup climbed aboard and then they both went flying back to Berk.


	2. The Mission

Okay! This is the next chapter. I'm feeling strongly about this one, so I think I'm gonna focus on this story then the other ones. I think I made this chapter too cheesy but that's just me. I wrote this at 8 in the morning, after the first chapter was posted. I don't have a betareader so I might have some mistakes here and there. Also if you want to be my betareader contact me, because I'm looking for one!

* * *

Jack woke up to, light? He sat up and looked around where he was. He spoted a dragon that scared him, but it seemed friendly, before it hit him in the head and began giving him a lecture about something. Boy, he wished he understood dragonese. He laughed at how stupid this was. Then the door creeped open and there at the doorway, stood a boy?

"Oh good. You're awake. You have been passed out for hours and still hadn't woken up. I was beginning to worry. Here have some soup." The boy handed him the bowl he was holding when he first came in. Jack was cautious, maybe it was poison. He stared at it, before Hiccup got tried of it and took a spoonful of it and put it in his mouth. Jack didn't want to eat it, but it was shoved down his mouth and he began eating it. It taste good. So he begin eating the spoonful that the stranger keep putting in his mouth.

Toothless watched this and plotted something in his head. He began smirking though no one noticed. He began retreating out of the room, very slowly, so that the he wouldn't ruin the moment. When the soup was all gone, Hiccup asked,

"What is your name?" Jack stared debating weather to tell him or not. In the end he gave up and told him.

"Jack Frost,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"So, Jack. What were you doing under the ice in the lake on an unknown island?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that I fell in the lake trying to save my sister. And the man on the moon was speaking to me." That ended their conversation. Hiccup stared at Jack while Jack looked down in embarrassment realizing what he said.

"What did he say to you?" Hiccup asked, which shocked Jack. He stared for a moment at Jack before he answered.

"That I have to go to my new home and live there with my new family."

"Okay, are you going to?"

"Yeah,"

"Then, can I come along?" Jack stared at him, so he added in, "because you aren't well yet and I'm curious as to where your new home is and what's it like." Jack still stared. He was debating weather or not to agree to let him come along or not. He eventually agreed to it, seeing the pleading look on the stranger's face. Then it hit him, he didn't know the stranger's name.

"Um, what is your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hiccup. I know it is a silly name, but my parents chose that name in hope to me defeating a dragon." Jack didn't laughed.

"Okay, we'll leave first thing in the morning. So get some rest, I'll wake you up when its time." Jack nodded and fell back on the bed. Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment longer before he left.


	3. Home

The next morning, Hiccup woke Jack up. He was relented to get up but his eyes told otherwise. They opened as soon as Hiccup said his name. This took Hiccup by surprise and he jumped back at it. But then he came to and he step closer to Jack

"It's time to wake up," Hiccup said as he stretch his hand out to help him up. But just as Jack took his hand and pulled. Hiccup fell onto the bed, on top of him. They were both taken by surprise and they both looked up at each other. It was as if time stopped the moment they stared into each other eyes. They didn't know it but they were both leaning into each other. Eyes closes, about to kiss, when Toothless barged in. Both came into realization and quickly scooted away from each other.

"So. . . I'll be waiting outside. Get ready." And with that Hiccup left, with Toothless following behind. As Hiccup left Jack swore he saw Toothless smirking back at him as he followed. He thought that he must be imagining it or his eyes was tricking him. Either way, he got up and get ready.

Once he was outside, he saw Hiccup standing next to Toothless, petting him, with everything ready. When he saw Jack, Hiccup and Toothless greeted him then they took of.

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Hiccup asked Jack in the air.

"No, but I have this feeling that we should go that way." Jack point to the right, towards the north. And they flew that way.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Hiccup, Toothless, and Jack had flew by many cities and the were currently at the mountains.

"Jack, how far do we have to go now?!" Hiccup yelled through the howling of the wind.

"Not much, we're almost there!" Jack yelled back. And just at that moment, they both saw a house in front of them.

"This must be it!" Jack yelled and went to the front steps to knock on the door. The door opened right away and the elfs pulled Jacl and Hiccup in.

"Jack! There you are, mate! We been waiting for you to come back. I noticed you came back just when there was a blizzard. You should have waited until it was over to come." Bunny said. As Hiccup was fascinated by the headquarter.

"Yeah," Jack said as he watched Hiccup. His shining green eyes filled with wonder, made him smile.

"Jack! Finally, you came home!" Santa ( A/N I forgot what he was called so I called him Santa.) said and hugged him. As he was hugged, Jack met Hiccup eyes and saw his emotions in them, regret?

"Yeah,"

"Now, you can help us! Quick, we have work to do!" Tooth said.

"Um, in a little bit. I have to send Hiccup off." Jack said as he kept staring at Hiccup. They others noticed and decided to leave them alone.

"Ok, tell us when you're done!" Tooth said and left with the others. Once they left, Jack began walking towards Hiccup saying,

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah," Hiccup hugged Jack and they looked into each other eyes once again. Then something unexpected happened, Jack kissed Hiccup. It happened so suddenly that they didn't have time to relax. Once they pulled apart, due to breathing. Jack turned and the both of them looked at Toothless, who seemed to be smiling. They both laughed before they kissed again. It was all due to Toothless, who pushed Jack so that they would kiss and be a couple. All because of Toothless.

.

.

.

End

I finally finished! And I been meaning to say this, I got the storyplot from my friend, the one that told me about HiJack, asking me to write a HiJack fanfic. So I was thinking about a storyplot when it hit me when I was looking at pictures of HiJack. There was a picture of Toothless and Hiccip on an unknown island, and they were walking when Hiccup saw Jack under the ice of the island. Unfortunately, that was it and I wanted to read more, so I wrote this story for what I think the ending should be. And now I'm finished! Yay!


End file.
